


A Close Shave

by kickcows



Series: XVtober 2020 [28]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Feels and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Prompto decides to visit Ignis after spending a few months apart, and is surprised to see Ignis with a beard. He offers to help him shave, and things wind up getting steamy.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: XVtober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948429
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	A Close Shave

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my next offering for XVtober! :) We’re near the home stretch! Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: World of Ruin

* * *

Ignis hears his phone start to chirp, a familiar voice coming through as a personal ringtone. “Pick up, it’s me!” Prompto’s voice comes through loud and clear, Ignis reaching into his pocket to answer the call in time. He brings it to his ear and smiles, holding the phone with his shoulder as he stirs his spoon in the large pot of soup he’s been making. “Hello, Prompto.” He turns the burner down to low and steps away from it, leaning against the counter. “How’re you?” 

“I’m good! I’m heading into Alstor Slough tonight, and thought I might come and visit you.” Prompto’s cheerful voice brings a smile to his face as he listens to him talk animatedly. For being stuck in perpetual darkness, he can’t help but bask in the radiance that emits from the blond’s voice alone. “You still hanging out at Wiz’s?” 

“I am.” He nods, returning to the burner to taste the soup. As if on cue, he hears a few chocobos warbling near his window, almost as if they sense the presence on the other end of the phone. “I’m not due back in Lestallum until the end of the month.” 

“Great! Then I’ll see you in a couple of hours?” 

“When you put it that way…” 

“Shit!” Prompto groans, which makes Ignis laugh. While he’s lived with this blindness now for close to five years, it amazes him that Prompto can still slip up when it comes to how he speaks to him. “You know I didn’t mean it like that, right, Iggy? I’m so sorry - that was super insensitive of me.” 

Chuckling softly, Ignis shakes his head. “Prompto, it’s not a crime for you to be able to see me. So, you were using the right phrasing - it’s just a shame I cannot reciprocate it.” 

“Still no luck with the healing?” 

He’d told his friends back after the events of Altissia that it would eventually heal, when he knew that that would never be the case. But after Noctis had gone into the Crystal, he’d never really bothered to tell them the truth - as it wasn’t something he really wanted to share with them. He did what had to be done, and he still stands by that decision. 

“I’m afraid not.” He hears Prompto sigh. “Don’t be sad for me. I’m managing quite well, thank you. I’ll see you soon, you said?” 

“You will, Iggy. Bye!” 

“Goodbye, Prompto.” 

Ignis sets the phone down on the counter, then takes a few steps to the stove where he does one final taste of his creation. Satisfied by what lingers on his tongue, he turns the burner off completely and serves himself a bowl of soup. He should be hungry again by the time that Prompto arrives, already thinking about what he can make the two of them for dinner tonight. 

***

“Oh my Gods, what is on your face?!” 

Turning towards the noise that would be his dear friend, Ignis’ lip curls up in a smirk. “Hello to you too.” He brings his hand to his face and touches the beard that’s been growing over the last few months. “Do you not like it?” He turns his head to the side, then back as he hopes he’s still looking in the general direction of where Prompto is standing. 

“I….don’t know.” Prompto’s voice comes from right in front of him, and reaching his arms out, he feels the blond come close to him, and puts his arms around his body first. “Gosh, it’s good to see you, Iggy.” 

He holds him close, inhaling the smell of soap, cologne, and an underlying fried fragrance that he knows is due to the machinery weapons Prompto tends to use when fighting enemies. It’s a scent that is forever cemented into his mind as Prompto’s own unique scent, and one that he’s happy to have back in his presence. “It’s very good to _see_ you too, Prompto.” He returns, keeping his arms secure around him as they hug each other tight. 

After Noctis had gone into the Crystal, the three had remained with one another for a year, and then decided to split off as it would be easier to keep the Lucian continent under watch if they were alone. They met up from time to time, but as the years dragged on, the visits with one another grew less and less. Ignis knows that his friends have important things to do, while he chooses to stay here with Wiz to keep a vital part of their ecology alive. Besides, with his condition, he relies on his use of magic which is in short supply at the moment due to Noctis continuing to sleep. 

Prompto steps away from him. “Wiz says things are good here. That true? Or is the old man lying to me?” 

“They’re good.” Ignis smiles, feeling a tad bit shy as he is very aware that Prompto is staring at him right now. “Would you like to take a picture?” He teases, hoping that he doesn’t alarm the blond. 

The nervous laugh that leaves Prompto’s mouth has his smile growing larger. “Ah hah hah, can you really tell I’m staring?” He inhales sharply as he feels Prompto’s fingers touch the short hairs on his face. “It’s just….so different, Iggy.” 

“I’m afraid that I don’t have an electric razor at my disposal here, and while Wiz and I may be close I don’t think we are _that_ close.” He keeps any emotion out of his voice, not really sure why he’s defending his current life choices to Prompto as he feels him touch his beard more. 

A hand touching his startles him, but then he relaxes as he knows it’s only Prompto. “We’re sort of twins now.” His hand is brought to Prompto’s face, and he feels short coarse hair on his chin. He gasps softly, surprised by the facial hair that he’s sporting, and blushes when he hears Prompto laugh at his reaction. “Do you like it, Iggy?” 

“I bet you look very handsome, Prompto.” In his mind, he can see Prompto’s face as clear as day, and can somewhat picture what facial hair might look like on him. “I bet all the ladies vie for your attention.” 

The fingers touching his face slide down to rest against the nape of his neck, Ignis’ breath catching in his throat as he feels Prompto step closer to him. “There’s really only one person that I want their attention.” 

“Oh?” He swallows, feeling a bit more nervous than he has in quite some time. “Do share your secrets with me.” 

“I will - soon.” Prompto’s breath touches his lips and then it’s gone. “But first - how about you let me shave your beard?” 

“You hate it that much?” Ignis can’t hide the disappointment from his voice this time. 

“No! But I’m sure living here - where it’s humid, even though there’s no sun I’m sure you’re still miserable.” 

Prompto does have a point. It is always humid in Alstor Slough, but he just deals with it since he doesn’t have an electric razor, and doesn’t really trust himself to use a straight blade. The irony that his favorite weapons are also his own personal challenge is not lost on him one bit. “Alright - if you wish to do that, I won’t say no.” 

“Okay!” 

His guest guides him to his bathroom, where a chair is dragged into it. He sits down and waits for Prompto to do something, and then hears him go back out to the main room, probably to get something out of his bag. “We might have to do this a couple of times, Iggy.” Prompto’s voice startles him, not realizing that the blond had rejoined him in the bathroom. “You okay?” 

“I am, Prompto.” He feels something touch his face, the consistency somewhat foamy. “Shaving cream?” 

“Yep!” Prompto puts a hand on the top of his head, and tilts it towards him. “If I cut you, I’m sorry.” 

“Just don’t cut a major artery, darling.” Ignis teases, his heart beginning to beat a bit quicker as he realizes that Prompto might accidentally do that. “I have phoenix downs in the other room, if it becomes necessary.” 

A groan leaves Prompto’s mouth, Ignis able to picture the look of annoyance on Prompto’s face quite clearly as it’s a noise he’d heard often on the battlefield. “Would you please trust me? I swear, both you and Gladdy are so mean to me. Noct was never as bad as you two. Sure, he ribbed me, but it wasn’t ever like this.” 

“I’m sorry.” He means it, as he puts his hand on Prompto’s wrist, tilting his head back to where he hopes his face is. “I was only teasing. I didn’t mean any ill will towards you, Prompto.” 

The touch of the blade against his jawline brings a soft hiss out of him, as he stays perfectly still to allow Prompto to do his thing. “I know, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be on edge - I’m just, I’m nervous. But, I just gave you a close shave and nothing bad happened! So, I think I can do this.” 

“I know you can, Prompto. I believe in you.” 

“And now you’re making my knees weak. Stop that, Iggy.” 

This time he does laugh, but then quiets down as he feels the blade return to his face. Chocobos warble outside the shack, Prompto humming the familiar tune that Ignis catches himself humming himself while he tends to the birds. He moves his head to the other side, guided by Prompto’s hands, and then feels the blade start to go along the other side of his face. The way Prompto’s fingers hold him in place, he can’t help but wonder what else those hands are capable of - the strength he can feel is one that makes the lower part of his body respond in a way that might not be entirely appropriate. Shifting a little, he hopes Prompto doesn’t notice that there’s a slight rise in his slacks. 

More shaving cream is lathered to his face, the chill of the air one that he doesn’t expect to feel as it’s been quite some time he’s been growing his beard. He feels the razor scrape against his skin, taking deep breaths as Prompto’s hands expertly take away the hair he hadn’t been able to get before. Tilting his head back, he feels the blade scrape at the pesky hairs underneath his chin, staying perfectly still again as he doesn’t want him to accidentally slice him. 

“You’re finished.” Prompto says, Ignis hearing the relief in his voice. “No nicks or cuts!” 

“I’m impressed.” He feels a heated towel touch his face, Prompto wiping away the leftover soap from his cheeks. He puts his hands on his face and feels tears start to collect in his eyes. “Thank you, Prompto.” Ignis speaks no louder than a whisper, his voice thick with emotion as he realizes this gift that the blond has given to him. 

Prompto’s lips touch his with a quick kiss, startling him again as he doesn’t expect it. “Always happy to help you out, Iggy. I’m glad I didn’t do a bad job!” 

“You did a magnificent job.” He grabs onto his arm, and pulls him to sit on his lap. Prompto doesn’t struggle, which makes him somewhat relieved that maybe there is more there that he can’t see with his own eyes. “Now - explain why you just did what you did.” 

“I….” 

He is about to nudge him a little further when he feels both of Prompto’s hands touch his face, and then the blond’s lips return to his for a more thorough kiss this time, instead of a quick peck. Ignis moans low, pushing his lips against Prompto’s with equal fervor, slowly parting his lips to see if the blond will push his tongue into his mouth. Seconds after he does this, Prompto’s tongue sneaks into his mouth, their muscles touching with soft assured strokes. He moans into the kiss some more, growing more aroused by the second as he feels Prompto’s weight shift on his lap, the realization that they’re still in the bathroom one he greatly wishes he could have ignored. 

Breaking off the kiss, he brings his lips to Prompto’s ear. “We should go to my bedroom. That is - if you’re interested?” 

“Yes, please. Gods, I’m _very_ much interested.” Prompto moans, rolling his hips against his, Ignis feeling just how turned on he is by what has happened between the two of them. “Bedroom?” 

“Bedroom.” Ignis agrees, and then feels the weight on his lap disappear as Prompto stands up. 

Prompto takes his hand, as if he doesn’t remember he’s lived here for a year plus on his own. But he doesn’t mind - Prompto has always been there helping him adjust to his blindness, so of _course_ he would continue to do that. He finds it endearing, and as he’s pulled down onto the bed, his heart is full of love. Reaching up, he puts an arm around his neck and kisses him again, moaning as they get themselves situated to be closer to one another on the bed. He knows they should stop kissing so they can take their clothes off, but the idea of stopping now seems ridiculous, so he continues to keep his tongue in Prompto’s mouth, learning what it takes to make him moan. 

Their kissing stops again, Prompto taking the opportunity to get Ignis’ clothes off. He tugs on the vest that Prompto wears, then pushes it off of his shoulders, his hands pulling it down his arms. It doesn’t take him too long to get Prompto naked, his body returning to be close to his as they resume their kissing, the tips of their cocks now touching as they frot against each other. 

“I want you…” Prompto moans against his lips, goosebumps appearing on Ignis’ arms as he hears the raw desire in his voice. “Do you want me too, Iggy…?” 

“I would think that it’s very clear that I want you.” Ignis rolls his hips, pushing his cock flush against Prompto’s with a deep moan. “But if you insist in hearing it, then yes - I want you.” 

“Lube?” 

“Drawer.” 

“Condoms?” 

“Are you promiscuous?” 

“I haven’t had sex in years.” 

Ignis smirks, then nods his head. “I’m afraid it’s the same for me. I’d say it’s safe without, if you prefer.” 

“I do.” Prompto starts to kiss his neck, Ignis falling back down against the pillow as he lets the blond take control of him. “Do you want me inside of you, Iggy? Or would you prefer to take me…?” 

“Both.” He doesn’t hesitate to tell him. “It doesn’t matter to me.” 

“Guess that means we’re gonna have a lot of sex tonight.” 

Wet fingers touch his entrance, Ignis moaning softly as he feels Prompto’s finger push into his body. “I do believe that is a good assumption, Prompto.” He moans again as a second finger is pushed into him. “Gods, that feels so nice….” 

“Does it?” He feels the scrape of Prompto’s goatee rub against his neck, the gentle touch making his toes curl as a third finger is added into his body. “Is sex more intense since you had your accident?” Prompto’s teeth tug on his ear, as the three fingers inside of him pump slowly. “Or is it the same as it was?” 

He hasn’t had sex since losing his eyesight, and with that realization he exhales a deep moan. “More intense.” He nods his head, a soft moan leaving his throat as Prompto pulls his fingers out. “I can sense where you might go, but it’s a guessing game that doesn’t always work out the way I want.” 

“I promise I’ll take care of you tonight, Iggy.” Prompto whispers against his lips, as the tip of Prompto’s cock starts to poke at his loosened hole. He moans in response, keeping his hips still as he lets the blond set the pace for the two of them, his body growing warmer by the second as he feels Prompto’s cock push into him more. 

Sex had been good before, but now - due to his own foolishness, it feels a hundred times better. Or, maybe he’s finally met the perfect match for him, as Prompto puts a hand on his cock, drawing a bawdy moan from his throat as he starts to jerk him off slowly. Ignis almost loses it completely in under two minutes, but he fights the orgasm off, as he wants this to last a little bit longer. But the way Prompto moves his hips, the way his cock fits perfectly into his body - it’s a race against time that he’s going to lose. As he feels the pad of Prompto’s thumb rub against the tip of his cock, it’s a done deal, as he begins to come hard with a full body shudder. He hears Prompto moan low, and then feels him thrust harder into him. The rush of his orgasm splashing against his inner walls makes him groan low, clinging tight to Prompto as he isn’t ready to have him pull out yet. 

They roll their hips together, the bed creaking with their shared weight as he feels Prompto grow thick inside of him. Pulling his mouth away from Prompto’s, he lifts his head up. “L-Let me turn over for you…” 

“If that’s what you want, Iggy…” 

He nods his head, the thickness inside of him disappearing as Prompto helps him to turn over onto his hands and knees. He gets into the position he wants, and then feels the blond’s cock slap against his ass, his chest lowering to the bed as he gives a nod of his head. “Put it back in, Prompto…” 

This position is ideal in a variety of ways - he gets the full brunt of Prompto’s cock deep inside of him in a way he can’t when they’re in missionary. It also allows him to scream into the pillow, as he feels his body respond to every single thrust that Prompto takes. Yes - the sex with him is _incredible_ and he’s going to have to convince Prompto to come visit him more often if it’s always going to be this amazing. 

Another orgasm is torn from his body, Ignis releasing helpless moans as Prompto brings him to that special euphoria. He hears him moan low behind him, and then that rush of heat spreads deep inside of him again, letting him know that Prompto has also reached his climax. 

Collapsing on the bed, he turns his head towards the side and hears Prompto walk to his bathroom. Something soft touches his body, the towel gently patting at his ass as Prompto cleans him up. “Thank you.” It’s a chore he used to be very familiar with, and while he knows what to do when he masturbates, having someone help him with this is very nice. 

“You’re welcome, Iggy.” Prompto kisses his shoulder, then lays down next to him. “A quick nap?? And then we can go hang out with the chocobos for a bit?” 

“That’s really the reason you came to visit, isn’t it?” He teases, as he pushes his back up against Prompto’s chest, happy to feel his arms around him. “You only wanted to see the chocobos.” 

“Nooo.” A nose rubs against his neck, as he feels Prompto’s arm hold him a little tighter. “I came because I really missed you. If that wasn’t obvious.” 

Hearing his own words used against him makes him laugh. “Alright, Prompto. I understand. Yes, let’s take a quick nap. We still have the rest of the night ahead of us.” 

“Yes, we do.” 

They sleep for an hour, and then Prompto guides him to the bathroom where they share a shower together. After getting dressed, they eat a late meal with Wiz and then feed the chocobos, who are all excited to see Prompto. Ignis tells him as such, as he can hear their happiness in the way they vocalize around him. They wind back up in Ignis’ bed, this time Ignis making love to Prompto. While he likes being taken care of, he likes to take care of him in the same way. 

Prompto rests against his chest, the two of them having share another two rounds of sex together. “Can I just stay here with you from now on, Iggy?” Prompto asks, snuggling close to him. “I promise I won’t be in the way.” 

“You can stay here for as long as you want.” He whispers, happy to hear Prompto wishes to stay. “Your presence here would be most welcomed by myself, and by Wiz.” 

“Maybe I will.” 

“I hope that you do.” 

They fall asleep, and then in the morning make love again, Prompto surprising him with soft kisses to wake him up. Prompto decides to stick around for a couple of weeks, which Ignis is happy to hear. He knows it’ll be a fun couple of weeks, as it’ll be nice to have someone here with him in an intimate manner. It is nice to have someone sleeping next to him again. He knows that Prompto can leave at any time, but he doesn’t focus on that. No, he lives in the moment because that’s how it has to be now.


End file.
